Two Lost Souls
by CullenLoverAnna
Summary: Edward is broken. Anastasia is broken. Can these two broken hearts stitch each other up? Come find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Edward POV**

She's gone. Out of my life, out of this world, out of existence. One car crash, a chunk of metal crashing into another chunk of metal and there goes my life. Bella. My soul, may she rest in peace. What am I supposed to do now? I'm wandering the woods in a suit because I couldn't go to the funeral, I couldn't face seeing my life in a casket, being put into the ground. I have to die. We never know maybe I can get a glimpse of my angel before I'm dammed to the pits of hell forever. I don't know, I just don't know. I do know something definitely; I'll be dead by tomorrow. I started getting angry again and punched a tree to the ground. I slowly fell to the floor in tearless sobs. I heard dissolved steps coming closer to me, heart wrenching cries of pain that almost matched mine in a more girlish tone. She approached closer not even noticing me and fell to the floor crying. I sat there watching her till I heard her heart beat slowing. Was she dying of a broken heart as well?

**Anastasia POV **

So much. My heart can't take it. Not only does Paul imprint on someone else but, he got me pregnant. My world is crashing down and there is no way I can change it. Paul is all I ever had, I lived with him, I loved him, and I was fully dedicated to him. Now I'm having his child and he has no idea and I don't plan on telling him. This baby belongs to the pack. But, no I lost Paul I can't lose this child. I just want to die. I want to fall to the floor and drift into neverland. I'm roaming the forest crying my heart out. Why me? I thought I finally found my soul. My happiness but, some dumb gene took it away. He said 'I loved you' and 'Don't ever think you didn't mean the world to me'. What now? I have no home. No family. I've been crying so much I'm weak, so I just fall on the cold floor and cry. I feel blackness welcoming me, finally I'm welcomed. I in gulf in the darkness and I'm slowly drifting away. Till I feel cold strong arms wrap around me. My cold savior. 

_**Short and sweet huh? Does it pull you in yet? Comment!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward POV**

She was beautiful. I must admit. Long curly black hair, tan skin, and cute little heart shaped lips. She was curvy yet petite, about 5'3. Carlisle said she was suffering from exhaustion and stress. I was watching her close when she started coming to. Carlisle and Esme walked in slowly.

"Hello. My name Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme. I-"

"Cold ones" she stuttered cutting off Carlisle. "I heard legends of you. So beautiful". Esme smiled I thought happily about how kindly she took to us.

"Well how do you know this?" I asked from the shadows of the room. She seemed frightened for a second but, then spoke.

"Uh, I was a part of the pack because I was assumed to be an imprint. In till he figured out I wasn't" I felt bad as she slowly started sobbing and Esme went over to sooth her.

"Do you have a place to stay dear?" Esme asked. She slowly shook her head.

"Well she has to stay here" I blurted out. Carlisle and Esme looked at me shocked. I haven't had so much life in my voice since my heart died a week ago. I was shocked myself. How can there be life in my voice when I lost my life, my soul, my Bella in a car crash?

"Well since she already knows of us why not?" Carlisle said. Anastasia started crying harder.

"I- I can't bear this burden on you. I'm pregnant" She sobbed. I had an urge to run up a cradle her till she feels better. Who would do that to her? Paul? I'll kill him. He never deserved her in the first place. She's better off without him. Wait. No, I shouldn't care about this beautiful girl, No not beautiful. I mean she is but. Oh dear god no. I let out a groan and stormed out of the house. I can't do this to my Bella.

**Anastasia POV**

I woke up in a daze. I was surrounded by "cold ones". But, they weren't so bad. They were beautiful, sweet and kind. Esme and Carlisle were amazingly nice to me, a girl they don't even know. But, the mysterious boy was the one who had me curious. He had the most beautiful copper hair and chiseled face. My god he was perfect. He seemed to care but, every time he tried to help it look like he was having a mental battle with himself. One minute he looked angry, the next in pain, and the next sincere. I was really puzzled when he stormed out.

"Don't mind Edward dear, he's going through a lot." Esme said. I nodded as she brushed my bushy black hair out of my face.

"Well thank you for being so nice. My name is Anastasia Skye. But I usually go by Asia. I'm 19" I whispered.

"It's no trouble to us Asia. If you will allow us we want to take you in. Help you raise your baby" Carlisle said sincerely. I know I can trust them, I can feel it. And I do need a place to stay. And here I can finally have a family.

"I would love to be a part of this. Thank you so much" I said with a smile. They both hugged me and said to come and let them introduce me to the family. We walked through the beautiful home into the living room where 4 more vampires stood.

"Asia, this is Alice and Jasper, they are married. And this is Rosalie and Emmett they are also married. These will be your siblings." Esme smiled. Alice and Emmett immediately greeted me as there sister. Jasper looked pained and just waved. But, Rosalie surprised me, she had unshed tears in her eyes as she bent down and touched my stomach.

"You're pregnant. Such a miracle" She whispered and looked up at me. I smiled and nodded. Before I could blink she stood up and hugged me.

"I will be by your side no matter what. Oh, you won't have to lift a finger my dear" she basically squealed at me. I thanked her quickly even through I wasn't so sure about how great the sounds. Alice bounced to me and afford to show me my room. I already had a room?

"I have a power to see the future. Now I wasn't sure who you were or when you were coming but I knew. You have a Mercedes down stairs that's all yours and a credit card that Carlisle puts 3,000 a week on" she said very quickly. My eyes got wide. Am I rich now? I started hyperventilating and all of a sudden everyone was at my side.

"I'm sorry but, I can't accept all this. All my life I've been a simple girl. I've had almost nothing." I blurted out strained.

"Asia please. We have all this to give and since you never had this it makes us even happier that we could help" Esme said to comfort me. I nodded slowly. Well if they had a lot to give right. Alice guided me to my room. It was beautiful. Its color was green and white. A beautiful white canopy bed in the middle, with a vanity at the end of the bed with lovely photo graphs of the forest hung everywhere.

"How'd you know I loved photography?" I said as I was looking at the pictures.

"I didn't. Jasper took all of these and I thought they fit. Like it?" Alice asked happily.

"Love it" I replied. Alice explained she put some of her clothes in my closet but that we **had** to go shopping because my thighs and rear end were thicker. They were all going hunting but, assured me Edward would be home and be just upstairs. As I heard them all leave I laid on my amazing bed and thought. How was I so lucky? I quickly got up and went to my fully stocked bathroom which was connected to my room. Alice even got my hair products to tame my crazy curls. I turned on the shower and got in. I laid my hands in my stomach and stared to sob. My poor baby won't have a father. Because her or his father was in love with someone else. How is this fair? I started to cry harder. I loved Paul, I created a life with Paul. I thought of the kisses and the hugs, the sweet words he said to me. Before I knew it I was laying on the shower floor basically screaming in tears.

I finally pulled myself together and got out. I dried of my hair and body and put on a sundress and some flip flops. I walked down stairs and started to make myself a sandwich. Edward suddenly appeared in front of me.

"You shouldn't cry like that. Stress on you fetus. Don't let Paul get to you" He said with no emotion. I looked at him puzzled.

"How exactly do you know about Paul?" I said in the same tone as his.

"Mind reader". Ah, of course. "You shouldn't put yourself through that. Reminiscing on something that never was" he said. I felt a flash of rage pass through me.

"Never was? Never as! I loved Paul and we had something. Do you know how it feels to have the only thing you ever loved be snatched away from you? Huh Edward!? I never had anything till I had Paul and he just found something better! Something he loved more! Poof there goes my entire life! You don't know how I feel because you don't get it okay!" I screamed tears rolling down my face. He's eyes looked mad.

"I do get it. I felt your pain Anastasia. I feel that pain! My life, my soul, my everything died last week! I'm probably the only one who understands you. Because just like something was snatched away from you it was to me!" he yelled back. If he was human he would be crying as well. We we're face to face, staring into each other's eyes. I finally broke,

"Can you help me Edward? Please, I don't want to feel like this" I said shriveling to the floor. He knelt down in front of me and moved my hands from my eyes and pulled me into this hard, cold, yet comforting chest.

"I'll help you. If you help me" he whispered. I looked up into in golden eyes and slowly he kissed my forehead. He picked me up and carried me to my room where I fell asleep in his arms.

_**Is something in the air?Hmm. How exciting, how intense. COMMENT!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward POV**

I don't regret it. I don't regret holding her, I don't regret comforting her. But, I do regret wanting to kiss her. Now I'm laying here with her sleeping on my chest. So peaceful, her curly hair covering her face, her and the baby's heartbeats steady. Bella was gone and yes I am completely wounded by that fact. But, what if I had a reason to stay on this earth. My Bella would want it, I know she supports anything that would keep me on this earth. Asia stirred in my arms and started to sob in her sleep. I got a glimpse into her dream. It was Paul telling her he imprinted. So many things were flashing through her head. First her pregnancy test, kissing Paul,moving in with Paul, and finally Paul and Rachel together. She started to scream and I quickly put her on my chest and stroked her hair. She started to calm down then whispered still sleeping,

"Edward. New life. My life" I smiled at her words. Yes, smiled. I lost my old life in a devastating way I may never recover from but, I want to move on. With Asia. I can't help but, think about Bella though. I'm not trying to replace her. I was grabbed out of my thoughts by a silent squeal. I looked to the door to see Alice quietly bouncing. I tried to put Asia down but, she quickly wrapped her arms around my torso.

"Alice please" I pleaded in a low voice.

"Edward this is amazing. Yes, Bella-" I quickly cut her off.

"Alice I don't want to feel this way but, I do. And I hate myself for it"

"Oh Edward, you never know. Maybe Asia is for you. Maybe Bella sent her to you" she whispered softly. I lost myself in her words. My Bella would do something like this.

"So what do I do?" I asked my sister

"You have half a heart and she has half a heart Edward. You figure out the rest" she said then spun out if the room. Can we come together? My heart yearns for its other half. The question was does Asia have it? I thought and pondered all night till the sun rose. At about 8am Asia woke up with a growling stomach.

"Good morning Edward. Sorry if I kept you here all night" She said getting up. I decided to try something out.

"It's fine love" I replied. Her eyes got wide as she walked straight into the wall and proceeded to blush. She smiled at me and walked into the bathroom. I decided to break trust alittle and read her thoughts.

'_Love? He called me love! Oh god am I excited? I am. Oh no. For a minute I couldn't feel my broken heart. Edward Cullen. Is this to fast? Too fast to be falling. FALLING?! Wait, can hear me!'_

I quickly tuned out her thoughts. I decided not to invade her mind when unnecessary. It's not right in a healthy relationship. But, wow. She was falling for me? Was I falling for her? Well a little I must admit. Asia came out of the bathroom, smiled at me and went into her closet. She came out in jeans and a cream blouse and flip flops. Her thick curly hair in a bun with strands framing her face.

"Alice wants to take you shopping and Carlisle wants to get an ultrasound of the baby. But I think first we need to get some food in you" I said as I walked up to her and took her hand. She looked at me with her big dark green almond shaped eyes and nodded. We walked downstairs where Esme put a plate of oatmeal and bacon down for her. She looked at me then Esme and ran straight to the bathroom. Of course I was right behind her with Rosalie and Carlisle. She threw up for 5 minutes straight.

"I'm fine I'm fine." She said getting up and going straight into my arms. Carlisle looked at us puzzled and Rosalie in rage. We walked back to the kitchen where Esme had apologized and gave Asia some toast and jam with apple juice. She smiled with no worries and ate calmly.

"How'd you sleep Asia?" Esme asked. Asia smiled wide.

"Amazing actual mom-" Asia stopped suddenly and started to apologize.

"No no Asia. It's amazing that you already look at me as a mother. I love it. Please continue" Esme gushed.

"Okay. Well I had sort of a panic attack but, my Edward here was able to help me" she said warmly. Esme smiled knowingly and walked out to go work on her garden. Her Edward? I loved the sound of that. It did make me think of Bella though.

"Are you okay Edward?" Asia asked placing her small hand on my arm. I strained a smile,

"I'm fine dear. Let's go visit Carlisle" I said kissing her on her forehead and taking her hand. We walked into Carlisle's office where he had a hospital bed and ultrasound machine ready. Asia laid down and Carlisle poured the gel on her stomach. Suddenly we heard the heartbeat louder and Asia started crying. I stared at the monitor and oddly felt joy as saw a peanut looking shape.

"Well you're exactly a month along. The baby is a little stressed so I'm going to give you some vitamins. And also-"

"I'm sorry Carlisle can we please stop. This is a lot." Asia said cutting him off. He nodded and said he'll give her a minute. I was going to leave with Carlisle but, she quickly stopped me.

"Edward this is your job. Help please" she pleaded.

"Anastasia, I'm here for you. You don't have to worry" I said putting her hand in mines and kissing her cheek.

"Oh, I don't know what I would do without you. I'm so grateful for you" she whispered. The words stuck with me. They meant the world to me.

"As I am you love" I replied. Carlisle came back in and we continued the appointment with no problem. The minute we walked out of the room Alice and Rosalie were ready to whisk Asia away to the mall.

"Okay can Edward come?" Asia said as she was being dragged down the stairs.

"No no. We need sister bonding" Alice said. I quickly flashed down the stairs and in front of Asia.

"You call me if anything okay? I'm super fast, I'll be there in a minute. Have fun love" I told her and kissed her cheek. She smiled at me and Rosalie hissed. And they were gone. I suddenly felt like I had half a heart again. No Bella no Asia to fill the gap.

"Edward, can we talk to you?" Esme asked standing next to Carlisle. We all went to sit in the living room.

"So how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked,

"Fine" I replied simply.

"Edward we've noticed you and Asia. Will you please elaborate?" Esme asked. I thought for a while. What was this?

"She fills the gap. I don't know what to say, she's becoming my everything so fast." I said.

"You can't use her as a replacement Edward" Carlisle spoke.

"I'm not Carlisle. No one can ever take my Bella's place but, she's earning a new way into my heart. I'm scared but I'm ready" I spoke a little too loudly. They smiled and nodded but, before they could say anything Jasper came running in with the phone for me.

"Hello?" I asked

"_Edward Asia is having a panic attack" _Alice almost screamed. I told her to put Asia on the phone.

"Asia love, I want you to calm down okay. You're coming home to me know but, honey please breath okay. Please don't cry." I pleaded with her.

"_O-okay my Edward." _She cried and then the phone cut. Oh my poor Asia, I promise to get you through this.

_How you guys liking it? Tell me where you see Edward and Asia going? I love feedback! Comment!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Anastasia POV**

I was having an amazing time with Alice and Rosalie at the mall, though it felt weird buying all of these expensive clothes. My new sisters were very fashion savy though so there was no swaying them. I admit I'm not very outspoken or hard headed so I don't mind.

"So Asia, what's going on with you and Edward?" Alice asked causally looking at jeans. I heard Rosalie hiss behind me.

"What is it Rose?" I asked curious. Her face softened as she let out a breath.

"It has nothing to do with you Asia, it's just that. Oh I just feel like nothing good can come of you and Edward" she said. Alice quickly came to my and Edward's defense. What were these two fighting over? There was no me and Edward.

"You guys. I don't know what's going on with me and Edward but, at the moment we're just helping each other get through rough times" I spoke calmly. They both nodded at went back to shopping.

We we're approaching the maternity store when I could have sworn I saw Rachel and Kim in front of us. My heart started beating incredibly fast as I thought of the embarrassment. Oh no, they're going to figure out I'm pregnant. They're going to take the baby and Rachel and Paul are going to raise my baby. Oh god, I started hyperventilating as Alice and Rosalie rushed me to the bathroom. I heard Alice on the phone and before I knew it my Edward's soothing voice was in my ear. A wave of calm splashed over me and once again I was calm.

"Rose you take her home. I'll finish up the maternity part of the trip" Alice said kissing my cheek and skipping away. Rose and I made my way out of the mall and to her car.

"So what happened back there?" She asked as she started the car.

"You don't know?" I replied puzzled. No one told her? She shook her head and looked at me to continue.

"I was uh. I thought I say Rachel Black" I stuttered pushing the words out. Rose still looked as she wanted me to elaborate.

"Um, I was in a very serious relationship with Paul. And then he imprinted on Rachel. And technically this baby belongs to the pack so if the find out, they take it" I sobbed as I explained the situation. Rosalie's hands tightened on the steering wheel leaving in dents in it.

"They won't be taking that baby anywhere Anastasia. I promise you that" Rosalie promised through clenched teeth. We pulled up to the house and Edward was already there helping me out.

"Are you okay love?" he asked kissing the top of my head.

"I'm fine Edward. I would like a nap though." I spoke. We walked up stairs and I laid on my bed expecting Edward to come lie with me. He started to walk out,

"Edward, will you uh, lie with me please? I sleep easier with you around" I whispered. He smiled and came to lie down on the bed. I slowly nuzzled my head in his neck and calmly fell asleep inhaling his scent.

I woke up at about 4pm and Edward was no longer around. I quickly got up and went to the end of the hall where his room was. I heard dry sobs coming from inside and things being thrown. I was worried to go in but I then remembered, I promised to help him also. I through caution to the wind and opened the door. The minute I opened a picture frame was hurling towards my head. I quickly dropped down and it flew into the hall. Edward was sitting on the floor next to his couch sobbing into his hands. The floor was covered in pictures of Edward and a beautiful girl I assumed to be Bella. I picked up a picture of them on what seemed to be prom night.

"She was absolutely stunning Edward." I whispered.

"She's gone." He rasped out. I walked closer and sat on the couch picking up pictures.

"I know Edward. I am so sorry. I know she meant everything to you" I said trying to sympathize with him. I was hard seeing him so weak.

"I don't get it. I have no heart yet I felt it break. I can feel it broken in my chest and I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm dying. I fell like – like I-" he was sobbing. I cut him off by sitting on the floor next to him and guiding his head to my shoulder. He of course had to slump down a little but, he sat and sobbed into my shoulder and clutched my shirt and I stroked his hair.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this" he whispered.

"Shh, no Edward. It's fine. I'm here for you, let me be here for you. Bella seemed like the most amazing girl and I'm so so sorry you had to lose her Edward I am." I spoke trying not to cry. Bella really did seem like the most amazing girl. I remember hearing Jacob talk about her.

"I just wish I could have said good bye" he said emotionlessly.

"She knows Edward. And I didn't know her so I'm not going to say she would want this or that. But, you know her Edward. You know what she wants" he nodded and got up, starting to clean up the mess. I started helping him organize everything back into its box.

"Would you like to go to dinner Asia?" Edward asked suddenly. Like a date?

"Uh, yes. I would love to" I smiled. He looked at me with a genuine smile and nodded in agreement. We fixed his room then Alice whisked me away.

"Time to get ready for your night out" Alice squealed "Oh I'm so excited to straighten that curly hair!" I looked at her in shock.

"Oh no no no Mary Alice you will not" I said trying to be stern. I could hear Emmett's booming laugh from downstairs.

"Oh please Asia please!" Alice said putting on a pouting face. I loved my curly hair and before my mother passed she said it was my most beautiful attribute. I shook my head as a final answer and Alice pouted yet agreed. She also gave me this sparkly tight fitting dress that I shot down immediately. I needed to remember I was also pregnant. So we settled on a causal white dress with lace sleeves and a brown roped belt at the waist. My hair was in a pulled back ponytail with curled strands framing my face. My makeup was earthy tones since I have tan Native American skin. I also had on simple white flats. When we were finally done I walked down stairs to find Edward in a white button down and black slacks with nice black dress shoes.

"You look ravishing love" Edward spoke while taking my hand. I smiled at him. Gosh, he was so charming, dazzling almost.

"You clean up well yourself" I complimented. He smiled and led me to the car. We made small talk all the way to this fancy Chinese restaurant. He even had a reservation under Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I smiled slightly at that.

"So tell me about either. Past or future" Edward asked while I ate. I was taken off guard, the past was painful but, the future, well I wasn't ready to admit what I hoped for.

"I was born on another Native American reserve. The Itonkas, I lived with my mom and dad. My dad was insane. Like government certified insane. He would beat me and my mother. My mom never lost hope he would change. When I was 16 he killed my mom then himself. I found them both, so I ran away, all the way to Forks where my Aunt Sue was. When I moved in with her I met uh, Paul. We lived together and he even thought I was his imprint. Then you know the rest" I trailed. Edward looked at me trying to take it all in.

"Your story makes you even more beautiful Anastasia." He whispered taking my hand. I smiled and looked into his eyes.

"I can see right into your soul" he whispered. I felt one tear roll down my face as I could see the same thing.

"Beautiful" I said in a hushed voice.

"I don't know if either of us is fully healed yet but, if you're ready I'm ready to see where we may go" Edward spoke hopefully. With Edward I don't think of Paul, with Edward I feel whole and if I can make him feel the same then wouldn't it be right?

"I want to. I do" I smiled and nodded. He smiled in excitement and slowly leaned in to kiss me. I felt my heart crash against my rib cage. As his lips touched mine I felt something new. Hope, happiness, love. I found my heart in Edward Cullen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward POV**

I kissed Asia and I felt complete. Her lips were soft and tasted like vanilla against mine. I pulled away and looked at the breathless beauty.

"You're becoming my everything." She whispered tearing a little. I put my hand up to wipe the tears and spoke,

"Edward, I have a baby" she sobbed putting her head in her hands to sob quietly. I sucked in a deep. It was a lot.

"Let's just take it day by day love" I said kissing her hand. She nodded and we continued our wonderful dinner. After we had a beautiful walk on the beach and I finally felt like I found the one.

_5 months later_

Asia was now 6 months pregnant and everything seemed to be going great. Asia only had her panic attacks when she thought she saw one of those disgusting mutts and I haven't had an episode in about 2 months. We were happy in our own little bubble and today I was going to ask Asia if she would let me step up for the baby and become its father. I was sitting in the library with Jasper when I heard Asia waddling downstairs.

"Honey, I'm really hungry." She whined. She was beautiful with her big rounded stomach; she looked like she was going to pop already.

"Well let's go get you and the baby something to eat darling" I smiled and took her hand. She sat at the island while I prepared her a grilled cheese sandwich with tomato soup.

"So my love, are you sure you don't want to the gender of the baby?" I asked cautiously. She looked up at me a shook her head playfully almost like a child.

"Well," I started as I put the plate in front of her and sat down next to her "we've been pretty serious and Asia I love you with all my heart and I can't stand to know the my love is having a child that will be raised without a father. So Asia if you will let I would like to step up and take the place of your baby's father" She looked up at me in tears and burst out crying. I felt horrible and right when I was going to take it back when she through her arms around me.

"Edward I would like nothing better. Oh god, I love you thank you" She sobbed into my shirt. I smiled widely and kissed her. I'm going to have a child with Asia. I felt over joyed. Asia kissed me deep and I had to remember to keep calm. Our blissful bubble was popped by Alice who dragged Asia away to work on the nursery. I sat in a daze thinking back 6 months ago when I thought my live was over. Something beautiful left my life, my Bella but also something beautiful found her way in. My Anastasia. Now I have a child to call my own and I can't wrap my mind around how my life was burnt down and I built it back up from ash. And it was the most extravagant thing. I knew if I was human I would be crying tears of joy. I was pulled out of my thought by Emmett.

"Let's go hunt lover boy" he said almost bouncing. I groaned, I hate hunting with Emmett because he is never satisfied. But, I did agree with this baboon and we were on our way.

After 8 hours of hunting we were stopped by the 3 wolves. They phased back into human. I was Jacob, Sam, and Quil.

"May we help you?" I asked sternly.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing Edward." Jacob said slowly. He looked a little weak which made me feel horrible. Jacob was still grieving and I'm here starting this new life like Bella never existed.

"I'm dealing well" I told him. He nodded and turned around and started back to where ever he came from. That's when Sam spoke,

"You haven't seen a girl with curly black hair. Skin like ours?" he asked out of plain curiosity. Like he was looking for her but, not too hard like it was last priority. I also knew he was speaking of Asia by his thoughts. I shook my head as if I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Well I guess she's gone. Well thank ya'll" Sam said and ran off. Emmett and I looked at each other and ran back home.

We walked in to find Asia lying on the couch eating popcorn and watching TV sobbing.

"Why would he just leave her? She didn't deserve that" she sobbed at the TV. It took me awhile to realize how much of a scar Paul left on her heart.

"Love, are you okay?" I said slowly sitting at her feet. She seemed surprised to see me and quickly dried her face and nodded. I pulled her to sit next to me and she buried her head into my neck.

"You know you're not supposed to hide emotions from me right?" I said kissing the top of her head.

"I know honey, don't worry your god like head. I'm fine" she said to me sweetly. We sat and watched TV till she said she wanted to get ready for bed. I laid in what is now our bed as she showered and changed.

"Can we talk names hun?" she asked as she crawled into bed. I was taken somewhat off guard but, I was happy.

"Sure my love. What were you thinking?" I asked as she nuzzled up on my side.

"I love Olive" she said. All of a sudden the entire family was standing around our bed. Asia heart was beating fast as she looked at our family like they were crazy. Which they were.

"I like Olive" Alice said

"Olive? Like the food?" Emmett said followed by a booming laugh. Rose proceeded to smack him in the back of his head.

"Maybe Olivia. Olive for short" Esme tried to reason. Asia was looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"As our child's parents may we speak alone" I said. The entire family grinned widely when I referred to us as 'our child's parents'. Thankfully they all left with ease.

"I personally love Olive my love" I said stroking her hair. "I do really like Alexander for a boy" I added. Asia looked up at me with a smile and joyful tears.

"Alexander Edward Cullen?" She suggested. I smiled widely and lifted her so she was straddling my lap.

"I love you Anastasia and I love our child" I told her truthfully. They both made me so happy. I placed my hands on her large belly and she placed her hands over mine.

"You both saved me" I told her.

"And you both saved me Edward." She responded. She kissed me then laid on my chest.

"You gave me life Anastasia" I said as I kissed her head.

"You gave me my heart Edward" she whispered as she dozed off. I was so happy where I was I don't know how life could of rebuilt itself any better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Anastasia POV**

I was tired of sitting in this house and feeling this large baby kick at my rib cage. I was searching the cabinets for some food but, not just any food. The food of that this pregnant woman is craving. Poor Esme has bought the entire supermarket and still I'm not satisfied. The entire family is out doing different personal errands so it's just me and Edward.

"Edward hun" I said in a normal voice knowing he could hear. In a second he was by my side.

"Yes, my love" he said holding my belly from behind and bending down to kiss my cheek.

"I'm hungry but, I want something in specific you know. I don't what yet but, I know I want it." I said with a facial expression as if I was making a big decision. And chuckled and beautiful laugh and flashed me a heartbreaking smile.

"Well I have a few errands to run so how about we kill a few birds with one stone?" he said grabbing his car keys. I agreed and we went on our way. We stopped at the bank first, and then the dry cleaners, then the stupid book store and when I was finally losing my patience we made it to the supermarket. I couldn't get my belt off faster as I hopped out the car leaving Edward there laughing at my egger self.

"Calm down love. We'll get you everything you need" he whispered in my ear speeding my heart rate up and causing me to lose my breath. He stopped and looks at me with a cocky expression cocking his eyebrow up and biting his lip. Dear god Edward Cullen will most definitely be the death of me.

"Problem?" I asked sheepishly as I walked ahead hearing his beautiful laugh behind me. We were around the market having cute couple time. So far I had salted chips, gummy bears, and sometime of heavily salted fish that Edward tried to stop me from getting but, I almost stared crying. We were walking in the baked goods section as I spoke,

"Maybe cheesecake. Oh raspberry sounds perfect. Raspberry cheesecake with some salted crackers" it sounded almost too good.

"Asia you really-" Edward stared but, was cut off by a gruff voice.

"Edward?" A tall pale man with a thick mustache asked. He looked familiar.

"Chief Swan" Edward said stiffly untangling his hand from mine. "How are you doing?" Edward asked. Chief Swan? As in Bella's father. Oh dear.

"I'm fine. And yourself?" he asked looking from Edward to me.

"I'm doing better. Oh this is my uh-" Edward stuttered. Was this so hard for him? "My close friend Anastasia" he finished. I looked up at him but, kept myself composed throughout their conversation not wanting to make a scene in front of Bella's father. As Chief Swan left I pushed the cart ahead and to the side discarding it. I stormed out of the store and right to the car. We drove home in pure silence. As we pulled up I got out and slammed the door behind me storming inside.

"Asia. Please I didn't-" Edward tried to plead.

"What Edward? What? To the father of my child I'm just a friend? To the other half of my heart I'm a close friend? That isn't right Edward. That hurt my heart so bad you don't even know. Is that all you see me as?" I cried to him.

"What was I supposed to say Asia? How was I supposed to explain to Bella's father?" he questioned. I looked at him in all seriousness.

"What you did was wrong Edward. I don't know what we are but, I'm sorry I assumed we were more than close friends" I said calmly walking up to my room and slamming the door.

"It's her father Anastasia!" I heard him scream behind he then something break. I sat on my bed and cried the softest I could. It shouldn't be a big deal but, after what happened with Paul I just want to know I'm claimed. Was that really what he thought? Maybe I read signs wrong and he just wanted to help out. I don't know. I cried a little harder when I realized I left all my food at the supermarket.

"Asia may I come in?" Alice asked. I whispered a yes and she slowly came in closing the door behind her.

"Edward didn't mean it Asia" she said picking up a brush and sitting on the bed as she started brushing my curls.

"But why Alice?" I sobbed.

"Because he's an idiot" she laughed musically. I heard something else break downstairs at Alice's words. I looked at her but, she just rolled her eyes.

"It just really hurt. Maybe because I was never confirmed what we were" I whispered.

"Oh Anastasia, don't worry your curly head about it. Listen to your heart" She said as she tapped my nose and gracefully glided out of the room. I laid there thinking about what she said till I got hungry. I got up, washed my face, and walked downstairs to find Esme picking up pieces to a broken vase.

"Oh Esme, did Edward do that?" I asked going to help. She stopped me and smiled.

"It's fine dear. He didn't mean it. He was being uh, restrained" she said in her usual sweet tone. "There is steak and cheesecake on the kitchen table. Your favorite" she informed me. I smiled and thanked her. As I was eating Emmett and Jasper made their way in. I still couldn't get used to Em's largeness.

"Hey, baby sis. What's the grub tonight? Same nastiness as the last two nights?" Emmett boomed. I looked at my plate confused then back at him with a smile.

"You don't talk a lot. Not very outspoken huh?" Jasper asked me. I laughed slightly.

"I guess not. Or maybe it's because I'm still intimated by Emmett's largeness" I joked. Emmett smiled and flexed at me.

"Maybe a hug would help" I told him. He put on a goofy grin as I hoisted myself up. He quickly picked me up bridal style and I wrapped my arms around his neck quickly. He held me close to his chest and I hugged his neck closer as he rocked us side to side. I laughed as he put me down and patted my head. I looked at Jasper next and held my arms out gesturing for a hug. He let out a southern laugh and hugged me normally. I sat back down and ate as the watched me. I'm used to someone watching me every night eating. They were still fascinated.

I finished eating and went upstairs to the nursery. It was filled with magazine ideas tapped to the walls and sample floor boards and splashes of different color paint on the wall. I love how the whole family would come in and tape ideas to the wall even though it drew Alice mad. Carlisle put a picture of a huge bookshelf implanted in the wall, Esme wanted real rare flowers in clear glass boxes hanging from the celling said a post-it she left on the wall, Emmett left a magazine clipping of a motorcycle crib, Jasper left some different photography ideas, and Edward left a picture of a mini piano. This baby was going to have such an amazing family, I thought as I rubbed my stomach.

"I figured out what we are" I heard from behind me, I turned around swiftly to find Edward standing there.

"We're not close friends, you mean so much more than that. You're not my girlfriend per say because you also mean more to me than that. Anastasia you're my soul mate and I say that with proof in myself. You know how I know? Because when I see you I smile, when I hold you I feel whole, when I kiss you I feel like the entire world disappears, and when I touch you beautiful round belly I feel like my life has meaning. Anastasia you gave my live meaning when I was at the brink of losing myself. Anastasia I love you more than life itself you mean the world and the moon and the sun to me." He spoke with his heart on his sleeve. I felt tears poor down my face and I walked up to him and our lips crashed together passionately. We kissed for a while before I pulled away.

"Edward I'm so happy I found you" I cried. He nodded in agreement and picked me up to meet his lips again. And there we stood, kissing with all the love we could give in the middle of our child's room.

_Beautiful? Horrible? Comment and tell me what you think! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward POV**

I was sitting with Asia and Carlisle as Carlisle did numerous tests on Asia and the baby considering her due date was just 2 months away. He took blood, urine, and different ultrasound tests. I could tell Asia was getting tired of Carlisle's extensive tests. She was shifting uneasily and struggling to keep a calm face on. Asia was very under spoken when it came to anyone but me. With me she wasn't afraid to be a head headed as possible.

"Settle down my love. The tests are almost over" I whispered to her while massaging her palm with my thumb. She looked at me and gave a wary smile.

"Well, Asia my beautiful daughter you are in mint condition. There is a miniscule problem which is your sodium intake. Now if you don't slow down you will get high blood pressure" Carlisle spoke. I gave Asia an 'I told you so' look and she rolled her eyes at me.

"But Dad, you know that's all I've been craving" she whined. She was amazing good at the whole daddy's girl thing, almost as good as Rosalie. Carlisle took a deep breath, going over different medicines she could take so she could consume salt. I gave Carlisle a stern look and he agreed with me through his thoughts.

"I'm sorry pumpkin, you can ask your mother to try a salt substitute" he said, kissed the top of her head and left. Asia then looked up at me,

"This is your fault" she pouted. I couldn't help but laugh,

"And how is this my fault beautiful?" I said staring straight into her eyes and trying to hold in my laugh.

"You told him Edward" she full on whined this time. I laughed harder and she removed her hand from mind and waddled out of the room. I found her trying to reach up and get her salted chips which I assume Esme put up there on purpose.

"Love how about I make you some lasagna." I told her, stopping her from climbing up on the counter.

"With garlic bread?" she asked hopefully as I put her down. I agreed and she had a happy smile on her face as she sat down to watch me cook. I got lost in her smile for a minute. She was so beautiful and her smile literally lite up the room. We we're having a good time as I cooked and the love of my life babbled aimlessly about the baby, and Alice, and decorating. We we're cut off when Jasper walked in.

"Here is the newspaper as you requested darling" Jazz spoke placing a fresh paper in front of her.

"Thank you Jazz. I will think about naming my child Boe" she giggled. Jasper smiled, tipped his imaginary hat and walked out.

"Are you letting our family bribe you into taking name suggestions for our child?" I scoffed.

"Why yes" she said with no hint of shame. "Jazz wants Bow. Spelled B-o-e though. Alice wants Tinsley and Emmett wants uh, well Emmett" she finished with a laugh. I looked at her astonished.

"You never cease to surprise me Anastasia" I laughed putting her food on the table in front of her and giving her a peck on the lips.

"Well I'm considering Emmett" she said opening the paper. I looked at her surprised and she put three fingers up and counted down. When she had no fingers up you heard

"OH MY GOD YES!" Em screamed from upstairs. In a flash he was next to Asia bouncing up and down like a child.

"This is amazing. I beat everyone!" he shouted.

"Emmett" my beautiful Asia said in an innocent voice. "I said considering" she said looking at him with her big green eyes. Emmett looked from Asia to me then pouted and ran away. We both laughed and Asia proceeded to eat and read the paper. After about 4 minutes Asia gasped and dropped her fork. The entire family was around her in a second.

"My aunt Sue is in the hospital with stage 5 lung cancer" she whispered in horror. Asia immediately looked at Carlisle for some type of comfort.

"Oh kitten. I wish I could help but, stage five is the last stage. They put that in the paper for people to say their final goodbyes" he spoke with sadness in his voice. She looked at everyone's faces trying to get answers, comfort, something but, everyone including myself just had sorry faces on. When her eyes finally landed on mine she broke down and wrapped her arms around my torso crying into my shirt.

"She's the only blood family I have left" she sobbed. Everyone looked at her with pity as I tried to comfort her.

"Well you could go see her" Alice said trying to help. Asia tapped my shoulder signaling me it was okay to tap into her thoughts. She is very under spoken around everyone so we created this to help.

"The hospital will be swarming with pack members. She'll never be able to see her discreetly" I spoke for her taping back out of her mind.

"Well will just have to get you in when no one is there" Jasper said thinking up a plan. We all agreed it would take place tonight.

It was now 8pm and Carlisle took the night shift to help confirm everyone would be out. It was made more difficult because since Sue was stage 5 the hospital made visiting hours unlimited. So Carlisle would make up this imaginary complication and I would climb Asia up the wall and in through the window as we all stood guard. Carlisle gave the signal and I brought Asia up. She stepped inside and but, quickly backed up when she saw her aunt. After seeing Sue I understood why, she was completely bald and her skin tired and wary. I still nudged her forward and she look back at me making sure I wasn't going anywhere.

"Auntie Sue" she whispered taking her hand. Sue slowly turned her head and tried her best to smile.

"Oh Asia. You're here and pregnant" she said trying to laugh but started coughing instead. Asia smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry I left" Asia said starting to cry.

"Oh no honey. You were right to leave. You didn't deserve that. Paul didn't deserve you anyway and I'll tell you this you never let the pack see that baby my dear. You take that baby and you have a happy life with that handsome young man watching you so closely" Sue said also crying holding Asia's hand between hers. "I don't care if they're vampires Asia they treat you better so you stick with the okay? Promise your Auntie Sue you'll stick to the Cullens" she said strongly yet with a weak voice. Asia nodded happily.

"I love you Aunt Sue" she cried.

"Now now, do not cry. You have a _beautiful_ life ahead of you. You are not your past Anastasia. And when I'm gone I'm going to be up there with your mom, my sister and we are going to watch you and the baby and the Cullens have the life you always dreamed of." She finished.

"Will you meet Edward Aunt Sue?" she asked through tears. Sue motioned for me to come over. She took my hand and shivered but held it there.

"Now you take care of her and that baby. And I love that pack but, do to the best of your abilities to make sure they never lay eyes on my niece or that child again" she said looking at me right in the eyes. I nodded and kissed her brittle hand. We exchanged a few more words before Carlisle came back in.

"Well you two go on now. I don't have much time left but, baby I wanted to say I love you. And you are such a beautiful girl, you look just like your mother and I'm sorry I have to leave you in this world with no more blood relatives. You have Edward now though; I want you to create a beautiful life with him. And Edward I'm sorry about Bella and I'll be sure to say hello. Now go before those wolves catch on to you." She smiled out of breath. Asia kissed her cheek and whispered 'I love you' before we left.

That night we laid in bed and Asia told me stories about her Aunt Sue and her mother till she fell asleep. She also dreamt of her mother, Sue, her, the baby, and I all together so happy. I had to make sure Asia had the best life possible, for Aunt Sue and Asia's mom's sake.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey you guys! Just a quick note. I'm very grateful for the fans I have so early on but, I would love some more reviews and followers. So get the word out my loves and review more!_

**Anastasia POV**

I was really going through it with the kicks I was feeling. This baby has been kicking at the right side of my stomach for hours on end. And none stop at that. I was lying in bed completely miserable. I picked up my shirt to find a purple bruise, I groaned.

"Ugh! Baby, why are you doing this to me?" I literally cried. In response from my child I got a few more kicks. Too make it worse Edward went on a weekend hunting trip and wouldn't be back till tomorrow. Esme knocked on the door hearing my sobs I assumed.

"Baby, still kicking that same spot?" she said with pity in her voice. I turned my head to look at her and nodded. She gave me a sad look and said she will go make a treat to cheer me up. As she left I debated calling Edward. I finally decided to call Carlisle instead.

"_Hello? Kitten?" _I heard Carlisle's voice. I smiled hearing the voice of the daddy I always wanted. I started crying as I felt the baby kick a couple more times. Quickly I heard my Edward's silky voice.

"_My love? Asia what's wrong?"_ he asked in a panicked voice.

"The baby keeps kicking my side and I have a bruise and it hurts" I cried.

"_Okay, Asia I'll be home in an hour" _Edward said and the line cut. I through the phone to the end of the bed and tried to find a position that wouldn't hurt so badly. I was 2 day to being 9 months and I was officially in hell. Carlisle said the baby was already 8 pounds and little old me was 5'3 and 119 pounds. I took off the hoddie I was wearing and was now just in a sports bra. I looked at the bruise closely and you could faintly see the little kicks,

"Oh honey what do you want from mama?" I cried rubbing my huge belly. Esme them walked in with homemade granola. My favorite because it was sweet & salty, with peanut butter at the bottom and salty nuts at the top. But, I sadly couldn't bring myself to eat with the thumping at my side. Thankfully Edward arrived.

"Hello my love" he said kissing the top of my head and staring quickly at my enlarged breasts. I looked up him with a smirk and if he was human he would be blushing. I felt a hard kick and I cried out clutching my side. Edward quickly flashed around the bed and bent down examining the bruise.

"I can hear the baby" he whispered. I looked at him with bewildered eyes.

"You what!?" I yelped. He quickly shushed me, concentrating.

"The baby missed me" he smiled, a look of pure happiness on my face.

"Baby what?" I said with a confused face looking around the room with my hand up in surprise.

"Yes, the baby missed my voice and I usually lie on this side of you as you sleep" he said slowly kissing my bruise.

"So this baby tortured me because you missed your daddy" I said staring out harsh but softening my voice when I realized how special that is.

"The baby loves us so much. She or he loves my piano playing" Edward spoke almost to himself, he was so happy. "Mommy and daddy love our baby too" Edward whispered to our child. I felt tears slip down my face. I couldn't believe how much Edward and this child loved each other, though not blood. Edward looked at me with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Thank you for giving me the greatest thing I could have ever hoped for Anastasia. I love you" he said. I nodded in acknowledgment as he stood up and kissed me passionately. I pulled away with all my strength.

"So will our child stop kicking me?" I laughed but, was hopeful. Edward laughed,

"I think so love" he spoke placing his cold hand on my bruise I shivered at the relief but it wasn't enough. I guess Edward got the message because he took off his shirt and laid side was on the bed so his stomach was pressed up against my side. I couldn't concentrate on the relief while staring at his abs.

"See something you like my love?" he purred nipping my earlobe. I couldn't stand it Edward always did this to me. We already established we would do it our wedding night but, we really didn't establish when that would be.

"Edward. I don't want the baby to be born out of wedlock" I whispered biting my lip. He immeditaly stopped nipping at my ear.

"My love, you're having the baby in a month." He said looking at me surprised.

"I know Edward, it's just. My parents were never married and I want this baby to come into the world with mommy and daddy as well you know wed." I mumbled. He turned away and I could have sworn I said something wrong till he opened the bedside draw and got out a ring box.

"Well I guess we need to speed up huh?" he smiled getting off the bed and on one knee. I started breathing heavy, tears pouring down my face. He opened the box and I gasped. It was so beautiful. It was a round cut diamond in a pave set diamond setting, the center diamond looked like a rose bud made of diamonds.

"Anastasia Skye, you were there for me at my lowest and you got me through it not only that but, you gave me a new light. Because of you I'm going to have the family I always dreamed of, a beautiful wife and child. You are my soul mate, my life, and my everything. Anastasia would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me and becoming Mrs. Edward Cullen?" he asked he face filled with love.

"Yes Edward! Yes yes yes a million time YES!" I cried jumping into his arms. We kissed passionately as he spun me around. He put me on my feet and slid the ring on my finger.

"Edward" I said sniffing looking at my ring as he wiped my tears with his thumb smiling at me

"Yes my love?" his smiled kissing my nose, then forehead.

"We're going to be a family" I cried looking at him with a wide smile. No one understood how happy this man made me.

"I know my beautiful fiancé" he chuckled. I sort of snorted as I spoke,

"We better call Alice back home" Edward smiled.

"Oh she's running back full speed as we speak" he laughed looking down at my ring. We stood there in bliss enjoying the moment in till Alice burst in.

"Your due date is April 9th it is now March 7th. We do not have a lot of time my dear brother and sister. I need to know what type of dress style you want, color theme, flowers, and flavor cake. Go." Alice shot at me.

"I want a long chiffon strapless dress, sweetheart neckline, with an empire waist. Color theme sandy tan and white, peachy cream carnation flowers, and chocolate cake with vanilla butter scotch cream and raspberries" I spit out.

"Got it. Wait creamy peach carnations in this season? Ugh, okay I'll have to make it work. There in season somewhere" Alice mumbled and ran out. Edward looked me, his under spoken fiancé with awe.

"I've been planning my wedding since I was eight" I said blushing.

"Whatever makes you happy to the future Mrs. Masen-Cullen" he purred in my ear. I moaned as he pushed up against me to kiss but, right before his delicious lips met mine the baby kicked hard enough foe Edward to feel it on his lower stomach. He laughed,

"The baby is getting used to the cold" he said. My little family was already perfect.

_Remember my loves, REVIEW! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Anastasia POV**

"Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen please let me use the bathroom" I yelled through the door as I tried to pee.

"Asia please just tell me if you want Esme, Rose, and I to wear strapless or one shoulder with a flower" she whined. I huffed in frustration. I was 9 months pregnant and my wedding was in 2 days.

"Flower shoulder" I said pulling my dress down. I wobbled out of the bathroom just to find Alice speeding away.

"Let me carry you, your feet are huge" Rose said at my side suddenly. I put my hand over my heart in shock.

"Please don't scare me because I will pee on myself. And yeah sure" I said slightly annoyed. All I wanted to do is rest my tired, huge, bloated body but no I had to be bombarded with questions about the wedding, and the baby, and the nursery. And I had no idea where Edward was.

"Where is Edward?" I said as if I was talking to myself but, I knew someone would answer. Jasper appeared in front of me handing me a book I'm reading.

"Edward had to go pick something up from the jewelers. He should be home any minute" Jazz spoke. I smiled and nodded. I felt bad how standoff I was being with my family but, I was just so irritated. I hoisted my swollen legs on to the couch and started to read my book when Esme popped up.

"I'm sorry to bother you honey but, I say the nursery should be painted the color white sand but Rose thinks it should be daiquiri ice. They're both gender neutral colors. Which do you prefer?" she asked holding up the colors. I mentally rolled my eyes and put down the book. Esme wanted a grayish white color and Rose a very washed out pale blue.

"Can we make it white sand with daiquiri ice stripes?" I asked. Esme smiled and agreed and quickly went on her way. I huffed and once again opened my book and soon Emmett interrupted me.

"Uh, Asia they sent crab instead of sushi for the wedding" he said nervously. I let out a growl and put my hand up for him to pull me up. I followed him to the kitchen where the caterers were working.

"How are waiters supposed to walk around with crab on a plate?" I asked the boss. "They're supposed to be finger foods Pierre" I cried throwing my hands up. Why is this so difficult?

"Do not worry, we shall make the crab in to sushi" he said in a French accent. I nodded and wobbled back to the couch. I didn't even pick up my book when Edward walked in.

"Hello my dear" he said softly kissing me. I looked at him with a straight face.

"You left me here to die Edward" I cried falling back on to the couch.

"I'm sorry you're so stressed Asia but, I'm here now" he said picking up my legs on to his lap and rubbing my feet. I moaned at the relief. We sat there for a while till Alice ran to me with my ringing phone. It was my old phone though, a flimsy flip phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Asia? It's Paul. Are you okay?"_ he asked. I chocked on a breath when I heard his voice. I pulled the phone away from my face a stared at it with my hand over my mouth. I haven't heard his voice for almost a year and it brought back those awful memories. I started hyperventilating and I quickly shut the phone off and threw it at Emmett who caught it and crushed it. I balled up my hands into fisted and pulled myself up till I was sitting. I tried to hold back the tears but, the quickly came streaming down my face. Edward pulled me on to his lap and stroked my hair shushing me.

"Asia-" Alice started but Edward snarled at her cutting her off.

"Alice, have some sincerity" Edward growled. Jasper stood in front of Alice,

"Watch it Edward. She's helping you mate" he warned. Edward stood us up and put me behind him.  
"And we appreciate that Jasper but, there's a time and place" he snarled. I put my hand on Edward's back slowly rubbing it telling him to calm down. He turned around and looked at me and I gave him and warm smile. He face melted and he smiled back taking my hand. He picked me up and without saying a word to anyone and started walking out.

"Oh and Alice, long vases for the center pieces please" he said and winked at her. She smiled and nodded speeding away. We walked, well he walked for a while talking about random things.

"We'll have our baby in a few days" he smiled at me. I smiled back, truly excited.

"What are your favorite girl names?" I asked him. He put on a phony face as if he was thinking hard and I laughed.

"I really Olive but I also like Ivy and Lila." He said. Edward was positive we would have a girl.

"Well I like Alexander and Axton" I said confident we were having a boy.

"Weird girl names" he laughed and I laughed with him swatting his arm. I was finally relaxed when we got home but, the minute I got home,

"Asia you need a dress fitting"

"Asia how do you want your hair?"

"Asia do you want a couch or rocking chair in the nursery?"

"Anna we need to do an ultrasound"

Luckily my Edward was there to help be with our chaotic family.


	10. Chapter 10

**Edward POV**

Today was my wedding day. I was sitting in my room staring at 2 picture frames. One with Bella and I at prom and the other with Asia and I staring down at her large round belly with smiles on our faces. Asia could literally give birth any minute now and I could not be more excited. I could care less the baby was conceived with our natural enemy, that child was mine. I get extremely happy when I think of a little Asia waddling saying 'daddy daddy'. She would be my little princess. And if a boy I would still love him and teach him the ropes of life.

It was hard to think that today would have been mine and Bella's wedding but, I quickly thought of how happy am I am now and moved my mind away from the past.

"Edward we have a crisis" Rose said bursting in. I rolled my eyes as I read her mind.

"Rosalie, having the wrong color tie is not even close to a crisis. I'll just wear a bow tie" I laughed. Rose seemed satisfied with my answer as she said whatever mentally and sped out. I walked over to the window to see our backyard turned into almost a beach wedding. Tan and white décor was everywhere and there was even white sand down the aisle. Esme was talking to one of the caterers. She was in a floor length nude color one shoulder gown with her hair in a side bun and her bangs out.

"You look beautiful mother" I said to her. She looked up to my window, smiled, and blew me a kiss. I sat down on the couch and listened for Asia throughout the couch.

"Oh Alice my hair looks amazing" Asia smiled. I tried to tap into Alice's mind to see Asia but, she was blocking me out.

"Edward, are you ready?" Jasper asked from outside the door. At the fastest vampire speed possible I put on my 3 piece suit and slicked back my hair.

"Now I am" I said with a smirk walking out of my room.

"Good because we need to fix the center pieces" Alice said. She was wearing a floor length strapless gown that was tight at the top and sparkling and flowing at the bottom and her hair was wavy and slicked her hair down.

"Isn't the groom supposed to relax also" I said with a smirk.

"You wish Eddie" she giggled and ran back upstairs to Asia.

Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle were all in tan suits with white ties and I was in a white suit with a tan bowtie.

"You're about to become a married man Edward. How do you feel" Carlisle asked me. I couldn't help suppress my smile as I heard Carlisle thoughts about how he happy he was to become a grandfather and have another daughter.

"I've never been more ecstatic" I said as my smiled beamed.

"_The quests are here Edward get inside with Carlisle please" _Alice thought. Carlisle and I went inside and I went up to my room and watched the quests flood in. It was mostly vampires, the Denali clan, Irish clan, some nomads and some of Carlisle's co workers. Asia only invited 4 people, the Opitch family. They were a family she was close with from her old tribe.

"Okay Edward you can walk down, Rose will start playing i 2" Alice said then pushed me down the stairs. I took Esme on my arms and we walked down the aisle which was all sand, waving at our guests. I stood smiling as Alice, Emmett, and Jasper came out and everyone rose for Asia's entrance. I was smiling till I heard.

"_Carlisle before we go down I need you to promise me something. You'll change me when the time is right"_ Asia said from all the way in the house. I felt like shouting NO but, I remembered I was in front of 97 people. I felt like withering as I heard Carlisle say it was a strong possibility he would do it for her. I dazed out thinking of the ways I could stop this from happening till I saw everyone get up. Asia was at the end of the aisle looking amazingly ravishing. Her hair was in waves flowing down her back with strands from the front clipped to the side with a blue diamond starfish hair piece. Her wedding dress was tight at her breast with cream lace over the white silk, and then it flowed down over her extremely large belly and onto the ground. I felt as if I was the luckiest man in the world to be marrying the definition of pure beauty. She walked down the aisle and extended her hand for me to take it. She moved so we were face to face as the priest talked. I couldn't even hear him speak as I looked into my soul mates eyes.

"So beautiful" I mouthed to her as a tear slid down her face.

"Do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take Anastasia Dyani Sky as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" I smiled.

"And do you Anastasia Dyani Sky take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I-I do" she cried out with joy.

"Well by the power vested in me I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. You may now kiss your bride" I smiled in joy and I bent down to kiss my _wife_. Our lips locked and I finally felt good. I felt at home. Like life couldn't get any better or worse.

We migrated to the front of the house where there was a dance floor, open bar, waiters, music, and a huge cake. Asia and I danced around the floor to our first dance, 'Turning Page' by Sleeping At Last.

"_I've waited a hundred years._

_But I'd wait a million more for you._

_Nothing prepared me for_

_What the privilege of being yours would do._

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch,_

_If I had only seen how you smile when you blush,_

_Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough,_

_I would have known what I was living for all along._

_What I've been living for." _

I sang the words in my wife's ear as I spun her around, lifting her off the floor gently.

"_Your love is my turning page,_

_Where only the sweetest words remain._

_Every kiss is a cursive line,_

_Every touch is a redefining phrase._

_I surrender who I've been for who you are,_

_For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart." _

I was surprised when Asia stared singing back to me. Her voice was absolutely stunning. I looked down at her as she sung with her eyes closed and a warm smile on her face.

"_If I had only felt how it feels to be yours,_

_Well, I would have known what I've been living for all along._

_What I've been living for."_

We sang the last verse in harmony and sealed our first dance with a kiss, after Carlisle cut in for a dance. We had an amazing night filled with toasts, laughs, swallowing disgusting cake, and tears of joy. The night ended at about midnight when Asia couldn't stand on her swollen feet anymore.

That night we went to a cottage Alice had built for us in the forest. Well it was more of a house big but, not huge. I helped Asia change out of her dress and take the pins out of her hair. I carried her to the bed and started to massage her swollen feet.

"I had the best night of my like Mr. Cullen" she mumbled with a smile.

"I did also Mrs. Cullen. I hope all that dancing didn't were out baby Cullen" I laughed. She laughed and rubbed her big belly.

"I wonder when this baby is going to pop" she said with a giggle.

"Soon, he or she is getting too cramped in there" I said pulling her shirt up and kissing her stomach.

"I can't believe how amazing this is turning out to be" she said, tears running down her face. I kissed her tears away and smiled.

"How about I get you some left over lasagna my beautiful wife" I told her.

"Sounds amazing my dazzling husband" she said. I kissed her and sped downstairs. As I was warming up her food I heard her hiss. I quickly ran upstairs and found her clutching her belly. The bed was completely soaked.

"My water broke" she cried biting her lip in pain.

"We're having a baby" I whispered before I sped at lightning speed into action.

_Boy or Girl? Comment!_


	11. Baby on board

**Anastasia POV**

Edward grabbed my overnight bag in one arm and me and the other, running to the main house. When we got there everyone started panicking, running full vampire speed while I sat on the couch watching them. Carlisle was the only one who mad effort to get me into the car with ease.

We must have looked idiotic driving with 4 top of the line cars to the hospital but, for some reason every couple got into their own car. As Edward help me out of the car another contraction ripped through and my doubled over into Edward's arm while biting my lip in pain.

"Ugh this is really painful" I cried through clenched teeth. Edward just rubbed my back till I recovered and straightened up. We all walked in and I was assigned a room. Carlisle went to go pull some strings to make sure he would be my doctor. Rosalie helped me into my gown as everyone sat in the room. I walked out of the bathroom and had Edward lift me onto the bed. The minute I laid back another contraction hit me harder than the last. I moaned in pain and threw my head back.

"This hurts" I cried, it didn't seem to be going away. I felt Edward's cold hand take mine.

"Breath threw it sweetheart" he said stroking my hair which was pulled up into a bun. The contraction subsided and Carlisle came in with his white doctor's coat.

"Well let's have everyone clear the room except the father" he said. Everyone Alice and Rosalie grumbled as they walked out with everyone. Carlisle put my legs in stirrups to check how dilated I was.

"Hm seems to be about a 6 and a half hitting. So a little while left" he said but, I barley heard him as another hard contraction hit. This time I screamed, I felt the sweat forming on my forehead and strands of my hair sticking to my face. I bit my lip really hard to stop my screaming as I felt Edward's cold hand wipe my sweat away.

"You're going to be okay my love" he whispered in my ear. I looked at him, he was so sweet but, I couldn't help but be angry.

"It's not going to 'be okay' Edward Cullen. I. AM. IN. PAIN. Are you in pain? No" I yelled and flopped back down onto my pillow moaning in pain. My sweet husband just kissed my head and continued to hold my hand. Alice, Rose, and Esme came back with ice chips.

"No, I want food" I cried.

"Honey, you can't. But here try one. I bet you'll like it" Esme said holding the cup out to me. I grumbled and took one placing it on my tongue. I moaned over how good it tasted. I felt as if my whole body cooled down. I smiled sheepishly taking the cup from Esme.

"Will you be in the main house more often now?" Alice asked. I swallowed the ice,

"Well of course. I want the baby to be familiar to that house and his or her room but I-" I was cut off by and extremely painful contraction I cried out loud squeezing Edward's hand with all my might. He probably didn't even feel it.

"Oh god! Just kill me! I tap out" I cried clutching the sheets. I heard someone snort next to me and my eyes shot open fiercely. It was Emmett trying to hold back his laughter. Everyone's eyes followed mine to stare at Emmett.

"Is there something funny?" I asked felling the wet strands of hair sticking to my face from sweat and tears. Emmett looked up shocked and nervous.

"No it's just-" he started but Edward cut him off.

"I wouldn't say that Em" he warned.

"No say it Emmett" I snarled. Rosalie looked at me quickly but then back at him with the same look. It was her instinct to protect but, she was just as mad.

"Well um, sis you just looked really funny. I mean you can't be in that much pain" I felt like crying and killing him at the same time. I decided to channel this to someone else.

"Edward!" I cried burying my face in his shirt and crying. He lifted my face and wiped my tears kissing me softly. Then he turned around sharply.

"That's what you wanted to do! Make my wife cry while she's giving birth. Have you ever given birth? So how can you judge Emmett? I advise you to leave before I rip off one of your arms" he growled turning back to me.

"I'm sorry my love. Our brother is an idiot. Don't mind him" he said wiping my clammy forehead with the back off his hand. I nodded softly putting an ice chip in my mouth. A few seconds later another contraction hit and I cried out again.

"Your contractions are getting close. I'll get Carlisle" Esme said. She was followed out by Alice.

"Rose?" I said as my contraction subsided. She looked up from her magazine ready to do what I asked.

"Would you be the baby's god mom?" I asked smiling. Rosalie gasped dropping her magazine. In a flash she was next to me hugging me.

"Oh I would love nothing more. Oh this is so sweet." She cried so happily. I was happy she was happy. I wanted to have Rose as involved as appropriate. Carlisle came in and checked me again.

"Well pumpkin, that's 10 centimeter. You're ready to push" he said setting everything up and calling in the nurse. I looked at Edward nervously and he squeezed my hand lightly.

"You'll be fine my lovely wife" he whispered in my ear then kissed it. I breathed in and out. I was finally going to have my baby, my family. Yes, I hated Paul for what he did to me but, I also love him for it. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have what I have now.

"Okay, next contraction you push hard okay?" Carlisle said. It intimidated dated me how my daddy was all dressed up with his gloves and mask. I felt my contraction rip through me and I started to push down hard. Oh my god this hurt really badly. I squeezed Edward's hand crying out as the nurse counted down from 10. When she hit 1 I fell back crying.

"Honey, it hurts" I cried turning my head to Edward. He looked at me with sympathy but before he could say anything I was pushing again.

Pushing went on for 30 minutes in till the head was out and I was completely exhausted.

"One more huge push" Carlisle encouraged.

"I don't want to" I sobbed.

"Come on Asia, you could do it. Our baby is almost here" Edward said. I looked at him and with the last energy I had pushed my hardest. I heard a cry and I fell back crying. My entire body was sore and I could barely keep my eyes open.

"It's a girl!" Carlisle announced and I could hear Edward laugh with joy. I smiled weakly as Edward kissed me. They placed our beautiful girl on my crest, cleaning her off as Edward cut the cord. We cooed at her for a little before they took her away for test.

"Go with our daughter Edward." I said sleepily. Edward had a big smile on his face as he kissed me and went with her. I could feel the nurse cleaning me up as I fell into a deep blissful sleep.

I woke up when the sun was rising which means I slept the entire rest of the day and night.

"Hello my beautiful wife" Edward said next to me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"How's our daughter?" I asked. He smiled. I knew he was extremely happy we had a little girl.

"As beautiful as can be. She looks just like you but with even lighter green eye and light brown hair." I smiled.

"She can maybe pass off as your biological child with those looks" I laughed and Edward did also.

"That's what Esme said" he chuckled. "Ready to see her?" He asked. I agreed and they soon brought her in. They place the beautiful baby in my arms and I was happy to say the only trace of Paul was in her lips and nose. I stared at her sleeping, she was amazing.

"Our world in your arms" Edward whispered and I looked up and kissed him.

"So what do we name her?" I asked.

"Olive" he said simply.

"Olive Ivy Cullen" I smiled. I knew Edward loved the name Ivy.

"She's beautiful with a beautiful name. My princess Olive Ivy Cullen" he said. I smiled. My perfect little family.


	12. Chapter 12

**Edward POV**

2 months after birth

It's been 2 months since we had our little miracle Olive Ivy Cullen. My little daddy's girl was the most precious thing I laid eyes on with her straight medium brown hair and huge green eyes. I was extremely proud to say she passed as my biological daughter. She was smart, in her head when saying the words aunt, uncle, mom, or dad she could pull up faces from her memory. Everyone in the house adored Olive. I was standing in her beautiful icy blue and white decorated nursery watching her sleep.

"Edward?" Asia asked walking in the room.

"Yes my love?" I answered my beautiful wife wrapping my arms around her. She smiled and gave me a peck on the lips.

"We have to decide do we take Olive on our honeymoon or not" she said sternly. Asia and I put off our honeymoon because of Olive. We couldn't bare be away from her. But, we did need time as husband and wife.

"We leave her I guess" I sighed looking at my precious baby sleep.

"Ok, well Alice already packed our thing we leave at 3 tomorrow" she said walking up to Olive's crib and touching Olive's cheek with her finger. I walked up behind her a wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Don't be sad to leave her love. That's our daughter we have the rest of forever with her" I whispered. I listened to Olive's thoughts, she was having a dream. Her mind was so young and youthful so the dream was just filled with shapes and colors and pictures of us all.

Asia slept in my arms peacefully that night and I only had to get up once sadly to feed and change my daughter. I think I'm the only father in the world who enjoys getting up in the middle of the night.

The next morning was normal. Asia woke up and showered as Esme made her breakfast and Alice bathed and changed Olive. Then Olive was brought into our room to be breastfeed by Asia. Asia had surprisingly regained her fit curvy body pretty fast, the only change is her slightly larger breasts. After that Asia eats and I play with a very giggly Olive. I sat on the couch with Olive lying next to my kicking her feet. I stood her up and she bounced and laughed enjoying herself. I laughed with as it brought me joy to see my daughter having fun.

"Awe who is that drooling girl enjoying herself so much?" Asia cooed sitting next to me taking Olive from my hands.

She laughed and swung her arms around. The family gathered around and laughed with her as she played with Asia and I.

Soon it was Olive's nap time and almost time for us to leave. Asia rocked tired Olive in her arms as I stood behind her humming a lullaby. Olive's eye slowly shut and we both gave her a kiss and put her in her crib. We walked out slowly, feeling like running back in and holding her.

"We'll take great care of her Edward" Esme told me. I nodded trusting my mother to take amazing care of my princess.

Asia and I walked to the car hand in hand and drove off to the airport. We were going to a very remote tropical part of Venezuela.

"Are you excited Edward?" Asia spoke as we pulled on to the highway.

"Exited to spend time alone with you my love" I said kissing her hand. We small talked blissfully through the airport and on to our private jet. We sat down and the attendant gave Asia something to eat.

"Edward honey, I wanted to ask you something" my beautiful wife said wiping the sides of her mouth.

"Anything" I replied rubbing her hand with my thumb.

"I want to be changed" she declared. I looked away from her dredging that this day has finally arrived.

"When?" I whispered.

"When we get back" she said getting ready for an argument. This was the same thing Bella wanted and if I would have fulfilled her wishes she would still be here today. It was only right.

"Alright my love. We shall make the arrangements" I said taking her hand and kissing it. She squealed and hurled herself at me effectively banging her lip on my forehead and starting to bleed. I stared at her for a moment then at the blood regaining control. Before I could snap out of my daze she jumped up and ran to the kitchen. I quickly followed right behind her as she started to clean herself up.

"I'm fine" she murmured

"And I'm fine too" I said referring to the blood. I helped her clean up and the rest of our flight went smooth and blissfully.

The minute we landed Asia whipped out her phone to check on our daughter. Of course Olive was perfectly content with her family. We drove to the private villa I bought out right next to the ocean.

"Welcome to your villa my love" I said I we pulled.

"My villa Edward?" she asked astonished.

"Yes Asia, it is named after you" I told her pointing to the sign in Spanish which meant "beautiful black haired woman".

"This is amazing, I thought we would be staying at a hotel in town" she said almost to herself.

"It's our honeymoon my love. Why would we want to spend it around anyone else but each other?" I scoffed as I got the bags out. Asia stepped out of the car giving me a chance to admire my wife. She had her thick black hair in a bun on top of her head and she was wearing and blue curve hugging sundress. At vampire speed I dropped the bags in the room and ran back to my wife lifting her off her feet and kissing her. She giggled but, then deepened the kiss. There was something about this kiss, like I couldn't help but deepening it also and pressing her body closer to mine. Our hands started to roam and I felt her body heat spike.

"Bedroom my dear?" she whispered raspy, trying to catch her breath. I stared deep in to her big green eyes and I had no control of running quickly and dropping her on the bed. I had no control over my love for Asia the rest of that night either.

I looked down at my sleeping angel laying on my bare chest as the sun rose. I softly mover her curls out of her face to admire her natural beauty. Last night was so amazing, so passionate, and so full of pure love. I felt as if we finally became one.

"Good morning husband" Asia whispered not even opening her eyes and trying to hide her smile.

"Why hello my astonishing wife" I teased. Asia pulled the cover around her curvaceous body and kissed me, then running to the bathroom. I sat back reminiscing over the night we shared and looking forward to the ones to come. My cell phone rang pulling me out of my blissful daze.

"Hello Rose" I said cheery.

"_Edward?! We may have a huge problem!"_ she screamed at me with panic in her voice.

_Sorry I've been MIA but, stay tuned. It's about to get real good!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Edward POV**

"What is it Rosalie?" I asked demandingly hearing the worry in her voice.

"_Alice- Alice had a vision. The tribe is realizing they're missing a member and Paul is slowly becoming suspicious of what Asia has been up to" _Rosalie said hastily. Suddenly my blissful mood vanished as I realized my child could be in danger.

"Have Olive under constant supervision. If Alice has one more vision we will be on our way back." I rushed to get out as I heard Asia walking in.

"Who was that?" Asia said fresh out the shower in an all-white sun dress while towel drying her thick hair.

"Just Rose" I spoke and flashed over to stand in front of her.

"Hello my love" I smiled, our lips painfully close.

"Hi honey" she giggled and kissed me slowly.

"So what do you want to do today my dear" I said sitting on the bed and pulling her to my lap.

"Well I am going to go cook" she said standing up and walking towards the kitchen. I changed, got to the kitchen and started pulling out food before she was even half way there. She looked at me, huffed, and sat on the stool behind the island.

"Ew I hate eggs" she wined.

"I know sweetheart, I was just moving them to get to the bacon" I laughed. We sat there and chatted as I made her hot sausage, bacon, and toast. I scrunched my nose as she ate her food.

"What?" she asked innocently

"Those wolves curved your appetite towards meat" I said trying to cover the disgust that came with all the grease. She rolled her eyes, picked up her plate and walked away.

"Asia where are you going?" I wined following behind her.

"Moving you away from the disgust" she snapped and tried walking faster. I stopped her short

"Oh honey, I sincerely apologize. I didn't mean it" I said genuinely feeling bad I hurt her feelings. She looked up and smiled at me.

The last 2 weeks of our honeymoon have been completely blissful. Asia and I couldn't keep our hands off each other and I didn't believe I could fall anymore in love.

"2 more days" Asia whispered walking up from her deep sleep. I smiled running my hands over her bare back.

"Yes but, we get to see Olive soon. That's an advantage" I said kissing her forehead. She got up to take a shower and I was going to join her in till my phone started ringing.

"Yes Rose?" I spoke almost scared.

"_Edward Esme made a mistake. She took Olive on a stroll and Paul might have spotted them"_ she said with panic in her voice. I snarled in to the phone

"We're coming home" I said hanging up the phone. I started packing at top speed. Asia walked out with a confused face on.

"Edward what are you doing?" she asked.

"We're leaving now" I said running into the next room.

"Okay, why? Is it Olive? Oh my god is she okay? Edward!" she screeched getting dressed.

"She might be in danger" I spoke not slowing down.

"DANGER?! What do mean danger? Edward Anthony Masen Cullen for the love of god you stop right damn now!" she screamed on the top of her lungs. I stopped short and dropped the bags in my hand. I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulders.

"I won't let anything happen to her Anastasia. I'll explain on the way now let's go" I told her.

The entire way home Asia was murmuring about how much she hated the pack and how they can't have Olive. We were about 6 minutes from home when Asia got a phone call.

"Hello?" she spoke.

"_Asia where are you?" _Paul asked from the other line.

"How did you get this number Paul?" Asia yelled.

"_Asia were you pregnant when you left?" _he asked. Asia looked at me with wide eyes and I shook my head.

"No. Now if you would excuse I rather not talk to scum" she said and hung up.

"Was that convincible?" she asked me panic. I gave her a warm smile concealing my nervousness perfectly.

We made it home and ran straight to Olive who was the happy baby we left.

"Oh Olive Ivy Cullen my sweet little princess" Asia said almost snatching our daughter out of Esme's hand and walking away.

"Esme why weren't you more careful. You can smell those mutts from a mile away and this just slipped past you?" I almost yelled at our matriarch.

"Edward I apologize I just-" Esme started but I cut her off.

"No Esme this is-" I also started but I was cut off by Carlisle.

"Edward we all make honest mistakes"

"But, we are vampires for god sakes. That baby was under our care Esme you should have been more careful" Rosalie screeched. Everyone joined in with their own opinions on why Esme was right or wrong but, we were all cut off when the doorbell rang.

"Wolves" Emmett said. I connected eyes with Em and Jasper and they quickly went upstairs to where Asia and Olive were. Carlisle and I went to the door to find Paul and Sam.

"Can we help you?" Carlisle asked politely.

"It smells like Asia. We tracked her scent here" Paul said sternly. I laughed coldly.

"She isn't your concern. But if you must, you may see her. Please come in" I said with a rude tone. Carlisle looked at me and I nodded. We allowed them into the living room and the looked around inspecting. Asia came down stairs slowly and straight to my side.

"How are you Paul?" She said quietly, taking my hand. Paul's hands balled into fists and he looked at me with fire in his eyes as I smirked.

"You're with him!? Why? How?!" he yelled. Asia shivered in nervousness but then stuck out her hand to show her wedding band and stunning ring.

"You disgust me!" he yelled and Sam gave him a stern look.

"We came here for a purpose. Our chief elders know that we have a child missing from the tribe. We strongly believe Asia now has that baby. Paul believes the dates match up. No one has left but, you and-"

"Now you wait I did not leave by choice Sam and you know that. I left because of how cruelly he left me. Now because he left me and told me to my face it would be best if I left tribe land what I did with my life after that is my own personal issue. Now maybe if I left on my own terms you would deserve answers. Now leave" Asia insisted. They looked at each other and got up as Rose rudely but necessarily escorted them out.

"We need to get out of here. Sam saw a glace of a picture of Olive on the way out" I told my family.


End file.
